<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130675">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What am I doing with my life - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on tiktok asked for this. Found family fic of Barron and the Bidens, but really, has anyone seen that kid leave yet? Is he okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jill Biden/Joe Biden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe Biden awoke to the sound of knocking at his bedroom door, the old man climbing out of bed a bit groggily, Jill, his wife, remaining sound asleep. He opened the door almost lazily, only to be met with a child with blonde hair, the child in question being- none other than Barron Trump. The poor child was in tears, stuttering out,  "S-sir.. Could y-you drive me home?" Biden was quite understandably shocked, asking with a concerned tone, "Goodness, they just left you?" Barron giving a little nod in response, wiping his tears. "Well.. That's alright... I'll drive you in the morning, It's too late now." The man gently lead Barron back to a guest room, Barron crawling into bed, still sniffling softly. Biden lightly patted the space next to the child's shoulder, turning to leave, but Barron asked a bit glumly, "You won't leave me here too, will you Mr. Biden?" Joe looked over his shoulder, sighing lightly, "No need to worry kiddo, we'll get you back home in the morning." Little Trump nodded, and Joe Biden left to go back to bed. </p><p>In the morning Joe Biden woke up to an alarm, getting out of bed, Jill was already awake, probably having breakfast. He went to the guest room and woke Barron up, "Alright.. Breakfast first, Jill's probably already made something." Barron just replied with a little, "Okay." following Joe downstairs. Jill had served up two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast, paired with mugs of coffee, obviously for her and her husband. She gasped at the sight of Barron, "What's he still doing here?" The woman sounded so very concerned, clearly taken aback. Joe calmly explained, lightly nudging Barron to sit where he would've, "The poor things father left him, probably all that tanning bed radiation.. " he shook his head with a snicker. Mrs. Biden tutted, off to make another plate. Joe took the coffee mug from in front of Barron, who started eating, Joe grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and a cup from the cabinet, pouring Barron a glass of milk and placing that in front of him instead, Barron thanking him as he set it down. Jill came back over with another plate of food, setting it down in front of a chair, which Joe sat in, the lady muttering, "I can't believe they'd just forget the poor thing like that.." Joe nodded in agreement, snickering again as he ate away at his food, taking a sip or two of his coffee. Jill sat down and started eating as well, starting a conversation with Barron about his school, what hobbies he was interested in, etc. </p><p>Once they'd all finished their breakfast Joe took Barron out to the car, starting it up. Barron almost nervously said, "Won't I be able to visit some time again soon?" Biden paused, looking at the child. It took a moment, but he exhaled with a smile, "I'm sorry kiddo, I'm not sure that'll work.." Barron immediately looked a little panicked, "Then can't I just stay here?? I don't want to go home.. I don't want to be forgotten again.. " Biden murmured under his breath, "oh you poor thing," before giving the little one a hug, "I'm sure it was just one little mistake, you'll be fine-" Barron cut in, his voice shaky as if on the verge of tears, "No.. No you don't understand, father's always so busy with his internet appearance, he truly doesn't care.. Please, please I just want to stay with you," he sobbed, Biden sighing lightly, gently patting the child's back. "It's alright, it's okay, just breathe, I'm sure we can figure this out."

-
Currently this is at 611 words, which isn't a lot, but too much for uh- what this is. So I'm gonna cut this short, if anyone wants to like copy and paste then finish this themselves go right ahead. 

The Bidens take Trump to court and get custody of Barron, and woooo, happy family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>